


The One With the Sock

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: Friends Make Life A Lot More Fun [10]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Non-Consensual Tickling, Promise, Tickling, but not sexual tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just some harmless tickling. Seriously, nothing untoward going on here, no matter what Mark might think.</p><p> </p><p>December 1989</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Sock

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief moment of levity during canon.

“Wake up sleepy head,” Roger nudged Mimi who was still asleep and snoring lightly, not that he would ever tell her that she snored, “can’t let you sleep the day away.”

“And why the hell not?” Mimi grumbled as she pulled the covers up and around her head hiding from her boyfriend.

“Oh where is the fun in that?” Roger asked as he got up from the bed walking around, he then stood at the foot of the bed grabbed at the sheets that were hanging out and pulled as hard is he could.

“Fuck off!” Mimi pulled the sheets back towards her.

Roger sighed, clearly he was going to have to change tactics, “Oh come on Meems,” he laughed as he sat down beside her, “you can’t win this.”

“Yes I can,” Came the dancer’s muffled reply, “just let me sleep!”

Roger traced his finger across her shoulders and down her back, and she jumped up from the bed and squeaked. Roger looked at her in shock, “You’re ticklish?” he let out a laugh.

Mimi pushed her dark curly hair from her face, “No I’m not,” her face slowly turned red.

“Meems, you practically jumped fifty feet in the air, how did I not know you were-”

“I’m not!” Mimi replied harshly.

“Yes you are,” Roger laughed as he reached out tickled her again and she tried to get away and failed as wrapped his arms around her.

“No!” Mimi complained, “Rog stop!” she could barely get out between giggles as he began to tickle her mercilessly, “stop, I hate you!”

“Right, of course you do,” Roger smirked.

“Let go of me!” Mimi whined.

“Not gonna happen Ms. Marquez,” Roger replied as he moved his arms so that they were around her middle, there was no escaping now.

“Roger Davis, you can forget any sort of birthday present if you don’t don’t let go of me this instant! You are such a child!” Mimi replied as she tried to get out of his grasp.

“Aw come on isn’t that why you love me?” Roger asked.

“Love who said anything about love?” Mimi finally stopped squirming and glared up at the rocker.

“Ouch Meems, that really hurt,” Roger replied in offended tone.

“Well sorry for hurting your ego,” Mimi shrugged, “about time someone deflated it.”  
  


“Harsh words, harsh,” Roger scoffed and let go of her.

“This is why you let me sleep,” Mimi sat up and folded her arms across her chest, “surprised you haven’t learned that by now.”

“No, I know you need your beauty rest,” Roger playfully tugged at one of her curls, “what I didn’t know was that you were ticklish-”  
  


“So what?” Mimi replied defensively.

Roger slowly slid closer to her, and she scooted away, “Don’t you dare…” she replied in a low tone.

“I’m not doing anything,” Roger spoke innocently as he slid even closer causing Mimi to scoot even farther away.

“Right,” Mimi said sarcastically, nodding her head, eyes narrowing as she scooted slightly farther away.

“Oh come on Meems just having a bit fun,” Roger shrugged.

“At my expense, so no-”

“Too bad,” Roger laughed and he pounced, Mimi had been precariously close to the edge of the bed and now she was on the floor in a tangle of sheets.

“Roger Adam Davis, you are a dead man!” Mimi hollered.

Roger leaned over and looked down at Mimi, “Sorry the opportunity was way too good to pass up-”  He then took advantage of her position and started tickling her again on her stomach.

“Roger, stop!” Mimi giggled again, “Roger!”

Neither had noticed the door opening, “Hey Rog if you’ve got a-” Mark stopped dead in his tracks “Christ, can’t you at least put a fucking sock on the door?” he left as quickly as he had entered.

 **  
** Roger stopped tickling Mimi and she sat up panting her face the same color as Mark’s sweater, she glared at Roger, “Now see what you’ve done? Poor Mark..” she sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was one of the first ones completed and was written entirely by JetGirl1832. Although we came up with the head canon together, it took us a little time before we started writing the fics in tandem (mostly over Facebook chat, but that's neither here nor there).


End file.
